A Night In
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate enjoy some quality time together at Rick's loft after a long and grueling case. Rated T just in case. *Updated 12/31/2011* One-shot.


**Hello!**

**This will be my last fic of the year! It has been quite the year, I must say. It's been filled with laughs, heartache, and disappointment. _BUT_ tomorrow is the start of a new year and a fresh start! 2012 BRING IT ON! ****I hope y'all enjoy this little one-shot. It's rated T just in case. Now, Rick and Kate are not together in this. They are still struggling with their feelings for one another but they're getting closer :) it takes place about a month after _Cops and Robbers_.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[A Night In]<strong>

"Thank God, it's Friday," Kate sighed as she stepped through the front door of Rick's loft.

It was a late night and they had just solved a long and grueling case that had been going on for three weeks. Rick and Kate were the ones that had pieced everything together, both proud of a job well done. The boys went off their separate ways, each with a beautiful woman to go home to. Rick had invited Kate over to grab some drinks and to just relax.

Rick was right in step behind her. "I, for one, am glad the Taylor case is over. I didn't think we'd ever figure it out." Kate kicked off her ridiculously tall high heels and rubbed her aching feet. Rick took his jacket off and placed it in the closet near the front entrance. "Feel better?" He asked as he watched her rub her feet. Oh, how he wanted to do that...

"Oh, yeah," she grinned. "A lot better."

He helped Kate out of her coat and hung it in the closet next to his. "I still don't know how you can walk in those," he commented. "And run," he added.

Rick turned around and faced Kate. She stood there with her arms crossed. "When are you going to learn, Castle, that women can do anything men can do but we can do it while wearing heels."

Instantly, images of Rick taking Kate while she was wearing her high heels flooded his brain. _Plus one to the Kate Beckett Fantasy Bank,_ he thought to himself, getting lost. Rick's mind then went with her taking the reigns, Kate being in control while wearing the heels as she rode him. Rick was becoming extremely aroused at the thought.

"Castle?" Kate called, noticing him standing there with a bit of drool sliding from his mouth. "Castle? _Rick!_"

That shook him. "Huh? What?" He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She smirked. "You kind of zoned out on me there. You all right?"

The truth was, Kate knew exactly what he had been picturing in his mind because she pictured it, too. And, from what she could tell, he was aroused. _Very_ aroused. So was she.

"I'm fine," he lied, trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts.

Kate looked at him for a moment. "Okay..." she said slowly.

"Shall we, uh, go to the kitchen?" He lifted a hand and waved to his left.

Kate smiled, "Yeah." She crossed in front of him but not before trailing a single digit across his chest. Rick froze at her touch. She was trying to kill him.

He took a few moments to compose himself. "Would you like anything to drink?" Rick asked making his way to his large kitchen, opening the refrigerator.

"I'll have some wine please." Kate was leaning up against the counter, watching Rick. "I'm actually really hungry, too. Would you mind if I ordered some take out?"

Rick had transferred over to his wine cabinet and was in the process of selecting a bottle. "That sounds great! I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything all day."

Kate nodded, walking over to the living room and grabbing the phone off the coffee table. She dialed the number for the Chinese restaurant. It rang a few times before a man answered. As Kate was busy ordering their food, Rick had just finished filling up two wine glasses. Carefully lifting them up, he walked over to Kate. He also brought along the bottle, just in case they would want a refill.

"Food should be here in about twenty minutes," she smiled, taking a glass from Rick's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Good. My stomach has been pleading for food," he said as he lightly patted his stomach.

Kate laughed and like Rick, patted her stomach. "Mine too." The duo chuckled as they slumped onto the massive couch. Each let out a content sigh as soon as their backs hit the cushions. "Where's Martha and Alexis?" Kate asked casually.

"Mother is off at a play that she's been dying to go see for the longest time. And Alexis is at her friend Paige's house. She's still not over Ashley quite yet," he sighed, a bit of sadness crossing his features.

Kate comfortingly tapped him on the knee with her free hand. "She's a teenage girl who just ended things with her boyfriend whom, might I add, she was in love with. It's going to take some time. And it's always nice to be with a girlfriend for comfort and support."

"It's been almost a month though. You'd think she'd be over him by now..."

"Like I said, it takes time. She'll come around, you'll see," Kate squeezed his knee before removing it.

Rick nodded. "I hope you're right."

"Oh, I _know_ I'm right." Rick laughed as he took a sip of the wine he had gotten for each of them. Kate gingerly took a sip of her wine, too, a tiny moan escaping her lips. "What is this?" She wondered, taking another sip. "It's delicious."

Rick smiled. "It's one of my favorites. Chateau Les Graves de Barrau. It has a hint of cherries, which I thought you'd appreciate." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kate felt the corner of her lips tugging into a small smile. "I do. I _love_ cherries," she said seductively.

Rick drowned his drink like that. He chuckled nervously. "I- I've been saving this for a, uh, special occasion." He took a deep breathe as he poured himself another glass full. He found his voice, "I thought tonight was in need for some celebrating."

"And what are we celebrating?" Kate mused, her eyebrows raised in question.

He raised his glass in the air and Kate did the same. "We are celebrating that the case is finally closed and that we get the weekend off to catch up on some much needed sleep." At that Rick tilted his wine toward Kate's but she pulled her glass away from him, bringing it to her side.

"Castle,_ I_ get the weekend off," she pointed to herself. Then she pointed at Rick, "Y_ou_ on the other hand, are not a cop. Therefore, you don't get the weekend off."

Rick waved a hand in the air. "Minor details." Kate just laughed, shaking her head.

"You're-" Kate was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Rick leaped up from his spot on the couch. "Food's here! Hold that thought, Beckett!" He reached into his back pocket and produced his wallet as he walked to the door.

"Here, let me help," Kate offered, standing up in order to get her wallet out of her purse she'd set down on the small table by the door.

Rick turned on his heels and held a hand up. "No, it's my treat. You go sit your little butt on that couch and drink your wine. I've got this. Really, it's no problem." He winked before going to the door.

Kate sat down in defeat. "I'm a big girl, Castle," she called. "I can pay for my own food you know."

Rick cocked his head and smiled at her before answering the door. The delivery boy dryly stated with two large bags in his hands, "That'll be $31.78."

He nodded, and pulled out two twenty dollar bills handing them to the teenager. "Keep the change," Rick grinned, taking the bags from the boy's waiting arms. "Have a nice night," he offered.

The teenager snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

Rick closed the door with his foot and headed to the living room. He set the bags down on the coffee table and took his seat next to Kate on the couch. "Lovely kid," Kate said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick agreed, taking the food out of the plastic bags. He handed Kate a styrofoam container, "Here you are. Kung Pao chicken."

Kate grinned, "Thanks." She opened the lid and took a smell of the enticing aroma, closing her eyes. "Mmm, smells good."

Rick handed her some chopsticks and the two dug in. "So, I'm what?" He wondered, referring to her unsaid statement about him a few moments ago. He took a bite of his dinner, waiting for her to answer.

"Just eat your chicken," she waved her chopsticks at his carton.

"Oh, come _on!_" He pleaded, a little hint of disappointment etched in his voice. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Cause I don't want to. Simple as that."

Rick pursed his lips before giving up. "Fine." He went back to his dinner, not noticing Kate's lips were pulled into a smile.

They ate in an all too known yet comfortable silence. During this time, they unconsciously moved closer together until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"That was good," Kate complimented, setting the now empty styrofoam carton on the coffee table.

Rick agreed. "It's sure was. Would you like some more wine?"

She smirked, tucking her legs beneath her. "Not trying to get me drunk are you, Castle?"

Rick matched her smirk. He acted like he'd been stabbed in the heart. "Me? _Never!_"

"Just shut up and pour," she directed, holding out her wine glass.

Winking at the grinning detective, he poured her some more wine, he also did the same for his glass. Kate took a sip, the liquid sliding down her throat with ease. Rick mirrored her. "Would you like to watch a movie?" Rick suggested, jabbing a thumb toward the large television screen on the opposite wall from them.

"Sure," she nodded. "But no funny business, mister. Or I will make you cry." Her tone was not to be taken lightly.

"Understood." Rick gave her that boyish grin of hers before walking over to his large DVD collection in the shelves next to the tv. "Any particular choice?" He wondered.

Kate joined him, her eyes scanning over the many movies she could choose from. After a few minutes, one caught her eye. She grabbed it, handed it to Rick and sat back down on the couch without saying a word. He looked down at the movie she'd chosen and a smile adorned his handsome face. His eyes found hers as he held up the case with a curious look. Kate took her lip between her teeth, her cheeks flushed of slight embarrassment. She just nodded at his unasked question. Rick's smile grew, he chuckled to himself as he set the DVD in the slot and pressed play.

He slowly made his way over to the closet by the door, opening it. "Would you like a blanket?"

Kate's eyes had followed him the entire time. She smiled, "Make sure it's a big one."

He grinned, "Oh,_ it is_."

She had taken a sip of wine and at his words she spat out the wine. She coughed, wiping her mouth. "Ex- excuse me?"

Not so fun being teased, is it? He thought with a smirk.

Kate sat there, blushing from head to toe. "The blanket," Rick said, grasping a large navy blanket and showing her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"What did you think I meant?"

Kate glared at him, "I think you and I both know what you meant."

He pretended to think for a moment and then acted surprise when he 'figured it out'. "Katherine Beckett, I never."

Kate didn't look at him, she stared at the tv. "You know, I'm getting pretty cold over here."

"Right," he nodded, totally spacing on the blanket. He joined Kate on the couch. Rick covered them both up with the blanket, it started at their hips and went down pass their feet. Kate was a little farther from Rick than he liked. "You can sit closer if you'd like. I don't bite...well, _sometimes_," he added.

Kate rolled her eyes yet couldn't help but smile. She was still blushing a bit.

"But really," he continued, beckoning her with a finger. "Come snuggle with your favorite author."

Kate gently smacked him on the arm before she moved into his side, her arms finding refuge around his middle. Rick's left arm snaked over her shoulders, his hand drawing random patterns. Their legs became tangled, making it hard to tell where one started and where the other ended. Kate couldn't help but sigh as she found herself very comfortable in his arms, something she could definitely get use to.

"I still can't believe you picked this movie," Rick shook his head, his lips twitched as he tried not to smile. "Were you in a romantic mood, my dear detective?"

"As a matter of fact, I love this movie," she returned. "And I think we both know that you do, too. You just don't want to admit it."

"Whatever floats your boat," he shrugged in an it's-not-a-big-deal kind of way.

But deep down he knew Kate had hit the bulls-eye, he did like this movie very much. It's a classic, who wouldn't like it? Rick was a romantic at heart and he knew Kate was, too.

"Are we going to start the movie or shall we just sit here all night?" Kate asked, turning her gaze to the remote in his hand.

Rick bowed his head a bit. "As you wish," he whispered, pressing the play button before setting the remote on the table.

Kate's breath caught in her throat at his words. He was obviously referencing the movie they were currently watching, yet it still hit her like a ton of bricks. She mentally shook her head and focused on the movie, but she couldn't help when the blush returned to her cheeks. Kate snuggled into his side more, enjoying his presence. A small but happy smile adorned both of their faces when Westley and Buttercup appeared on the screen.

In the film, the grandfather was speaking to his grandson. _"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish,' what he meant was, 'I love you.' And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."_

Kate and Rick both smiled at the grandfather's words.

The movie continued. _"Farm boy... fetch me that pitcher,"_ Buttercup instructed, even though the pitcher was right over her head. Kate's smile grew, she knew what was coming up next.

_"As you wish,"_ Westley said as the two lovers locked eyes. Soon, Westley and Buttercup were kissing on the screen.

Rick looked down at the woman in his arms, his heart did leaps and bounds as he took her in. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few loose strands had fallen out and now cascaded on either side of her face. Kate wore the biggest smile he'd ever seen and he was so tempted to kiss her but he refrained. She seemed happy to be spending her Friday night with him. And he couldn't have asked for more, this is where he wanted to be. With Kate.

Rick pulled her even closer to him, her body molding perfectly into his. He placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head before turning his attention to the movie.

Kate was content. She loved being in Rick's strong arms, they made her feel safe and protected. Her heart threatened to pound out of her cheat when she felt him kiss her on the top of her head. She just snuggled into him, amazed at how well they fit together. As Buttercup and Westley were reunited, Kate looked up at Rick and smiled softly to herself. This is where she wanted to be. With Rick.

The movie eventually ended after some time, the credits were rolling on the television. Rick and Kate were fast asleep in each other's arms. During the course of the movie, Rick had shifted onto his back causing Kate to lay directly on top of him. His arms encircled her middle, holding her close. Kate's face was buried in the crook of his neck, her breath warm against his skin. Her arms rested on either side of Rick, hands fisted into the material of his shirt. Each bore identical grins, glad to be with the other.

* * *

><p>The sun peeked through the dark curtains, casting a shadow on the duo. Kate slowly began to wake up. Realizing her surroundings, Kate felt her bed moving up and down. Opening her eyes, she saw Rick laying there peacefully. Then she remembered that she never went home last night, that'd they watched The Princess Bride. It was the last thing she remembered.<p>

Carefully, she looked at her father's watch, six a.m. Her internal clock was always on cue. She'd gotten so accustomed to waking up at this time every day because of her job, it'd become a habit. A habit she just couldn't seem to break even if she wanted to.

Kate didn't want to wake him up, but she really needed to. Yet, she couldn't find herself to do it. She just studied him, he looked at peace in his sleep. The sight warmed her heart. Reaching up, Kate shuffled a few strand hairs out of his eyes. Her fingers grazed the softness of his hair, loving how it felt in her hand. Her hand trailed down his face to his lips. She lingered there for a moment, every nerve in her body jumped at the touch. She desperately wanted to kiss him and kiss him good!

As Kate bit her lip, Rick began to wake up. She froze. His eyes fluttered open to reveal seas of blue.

"Kate...hi," he mumbled, smiling.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Hi."

"Were you watching me sleep?" He raised an eyebrow, a twinkle in his eye.

"What? _No!_" Kate snorted. She was obviously lying and that made Rick chuckle.

"You _so_ were!"

The two hadn't seemed to notice that they were still tangled in each others arms. She remained on top of him, and neither seemed to care. They were comfortable.

Kate fired back but she couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I was not!"

Rick laughed, a little snort escaping. "It's all right, detective. I know how difficult it must've been to not stare at me, with my ruggedly handsome looks and all." She grumbled something he couldn't understand and slapped him on the chest. As she pulled her hand back Rick caught her wrist. "You're really cranky in the morning, you know that? And you're violent," his tone teasing.

"Castle, let me go," she struggled but his grip was strong.

It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying being in his arms, in fact, she was loving it! But he couldn't know that. He couldn't ever know that.

"Why should I?" Rick threw back.

Kate had trouble finding an answer. "Because I said so."

"That's not a real reason. Surely, you can do better than that."

"Let me go."

That only made him wrap his arms around her even tighter, her body pressed up against his. Every single inch of their bodies were touching, Rick's face was mere inches away from Kate's. Their noses almost coming in contact with one another. "I don't want to," he pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

They laid there staring at one another. Her eyes momentarily flicked to his lips. They were right there, just waiting to be kissed. This little move didn't go unnoticed by Rick, he licked his lips. She slowly closed the distance between them, her lips right above his. She barely pressed her lips on his, their breaths mixed. The small kiss sent tingles and sparks through out their veins, pumping in their blood.

As much as Kate liked being in his arms, she couldn't stay. She sighed, conflicting decisions bouncing around in her head. "I'm sorry," she pulled back. "But I have to go. I've already overstayed my welcome as much as it is. I only meant to stay for a few hours not the entire night."

He just nodded, he understood her reasoning but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Okay."

He held onto her for a few more seconds before releasing his arms. Kate stood up and stretched, her shirt hiking up a bit and showing off the skin of her belly. Rick's eyes immediately locked onto her stomach, his sadness completely washed away as his thoughts were otherwise occupied.

She caught him staring. "Enjoying the view there, Castle?"

He met her eyes from his lying position on the couch and smiled. "Yes, very much. Feel free to continue."

_Oh, I want to continue alright,_ she thought. _Continue our kiss! I can still feel his lips on mine._

She ran a hand through her messy hair and staggered over to the door to collect her things. Once she had her shoes and jacket on, Kate turned to Rick, who had gotten up and followed her to the door. "Thank you for having me over, Castle," she said gratefully. "I had...fun." They both thought back to their brief but incredible kiss only minutes ago. Rick and Kate wore matching smiles. Kate cleared her throat, "and you surprisingly make an excellent pillow."

"So I've been told," he responded, opening the door for her. "Thank you for coming over. We really need to actually watch and finish the movie next time though," he chuckled.

Kate did, too. "Yes, we do. Well, I'd better go. Thanks again, Rick," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Her lips lingered a little longer than necessary. "See you Monday."

And she left, never turning back around as she stepped into the elevator, the doors closing in front of her. Rick remained where he was, his feet glued to the floor. He raised a hand to the cheek she'd kissed, he could still feel her lips there. It tingled a bit but in a good way.

"Good-bye, Kate," he returned, even though she'd already left.

He closed his front door with a huge smile as he whistled to himself while skipping to his office. He couldn't wait to spend another night in with the beautiful detective!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, folks! :) <strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review with your thoughts! They are greatly appreciated. Thanks guys!**** Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
